guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Wahil Musca
Wahil Musca is a member of the Kaliphlin Guild created by Basiliscus. Wahil is an ethnic Sudite, the majority of whom reside on the Isle of Gorr. Wahil is presently the chief ambassador to Emir Hirgu of Gorr. Background Wahil was born on the Isle of Gorr almost 70 years ago. As the youngest son of a herdsmen and his wife, the future looked bleak for Wahil, as the Sudite inheritence laws ensure that the cattle is bequethed to the eldest son. Cunning and resourceful, at the age of 12 he killed his elder brother and his punishment was to be exiled to the mainland for 20 years. Wahil made his way to Petraea and started a life of petty crime - pickpocketing to begin with, moving on to racketeering (illegal brothels being a prime target) and extortion. Eventually, complaints from local businessmen led to his expulsion from Petraea - only avoiding the hangman's noose by fleeing in the dead of night with some stolen jewels. Some of his gang escaped to join him in the wilderness, and they found a lucrative trade raiding caravans laden with jewels and the famous Kaliphlin oil. These were sold on the black market, with Wahil creating a network of contacts in both Mitgardia and Avalonia . He sold these stolen goods at lower than market price by undercutting the Kaliphlin taxes applied to legitimate goods. Although this was a dangerous and difficult game, these business skills never left Wahil. But Wahil's most famous legacy is his dealings in slaves. For some of his most valuable takings were the very beings transporting the cargo. These slaves were sold in Nocturnus and Wahil ensured that he did not get attached to any of the slaves, for who knows what dark rituals lay in store for the human cargo. Wahil's growing wealth and successful evasion of the Kaliphlin army led to a feeling of isolation and a longing to return to the Isle of Gorr. Wahil made a deal with the Kaliphlin authorities - if he gave up his treasure hoard and stopped raiding the caravans, he would be pardoned and allowed to return to civilian life. Wahil agreed to these terms (although he did keep some of his hoard with the unspoken agreement of the authorities) and returned to Gorr an old man long after his exile had expired, exceeding 60 ears of age. Too old to fight, and with a wealth of business experience behind him, Wahil began a construction spree to benefit the Sudite peoples. Some say this is his penance for past misdeeds. His exposure to new technologies has allowed him to advise Emir Hirgu of the latest technological advancements, bringing the backward Sudites reluctantly into the present day. With his extensive contacts and business acumen, coupled with his intricate knowledge of the illicit mind, Wahil was tasked by Emir Hirgu of clamping down on the very activities that made him rich in the first place. Wahil lives with his three wives in a palace on the outskirks of Stone Town. He has one legitimate son, Bahru Musca. MOCs Category:Kaliphlin Category:People Category:Characters